


Lipstick

by ItsMujica



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Makeup, Military Kink, Top John Watson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMujica/pseuds/ItsMujica
Summary: A Sherlock le gusta marcar lo que le pertenece... y a John también.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 29





	Lipstick

Él le ha dejado claro que lo ama cualquiera con dos ojos lo nota a simple vista sin embargo el detective no puede evitar los celos que le invaden cuando su amado doctor regresa del trabajo apestando a otros omegas; y no es porque John le sea infiel él sería incapaz, más bien la causa de esto es el pequeño consultorio que le asignaron en la clínica y para su pesar el alfa es un doctor execelente así que decenas de pacientes caen en las hábiles manos del doctor.

Pero él ya está cansado de esto, es hora de que cualquier Beta u Omega que entren a consulta sepan que el Dr. Watson ya tiene dueño así que el joven Omega ha decidido tomar medidas drásticas...

-Sherl basta ya me impregnaste suficiente de tu aroma, ninguna persona dudará de que ya estoy en unión- el alfa trata de apartar a su hermoso Omega tomándole de sus caderas pero este al estar sujeto del cuello del mayor se lo impide - Jawn ni siquiera he empezado a marcarte de manera adecuada, además creí que podría interesarte probar el nuevo labial que llevo puesto... es sabor miel- replica el joven con una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios de cupido.

Con un ligero carraspeo John trata de controlar la erección que le causa esa sonrisa pero la manera en que su Omega se restrega contra su pierna y esos labios que parecen más rojos de lo normal hacen casi imposible cumplir su objetivo -Amor tengo que ir a trabajar de otra manera me volveré loco aquí encerrado contigo, por favor para...- el rizado no detiene los movimientos de su cadera y poco le importa que estén en las escaleras muy cerca del apartamento de su casera, empieza a plantar besos y chupetones por el cuello de su Alfa hasta que llega a los primeros botones de la camisa azul que éste porta - Sherlock, necesito irme ya... - la demanda de John tiene una ligera nota de peligro y evitando una discusión se aparta de su alfa, bajando rápidamente las escaleras se despide de John entregándole su maletín y su abrigo - Ten un buen día amor, te espero para la ce...ngh- sus palabras se ven interrumpidas por los labios de su pareja sobre los suyos y con un apretón a su trasero el doctor lo deja en el marco de la puerta medio exitado pero satisfecho de haber cumplido con su misión de marcar adecuadamente a su alfa, aunque la espera le resulte tediosa sabe que el castigo que recibirá cuando John regrese valdrá la pena.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John se siente raro, varias personas se le quedaron viendo fijamente en el autobús y ahora que finalmente llegó a la clínica las personas que estaban en el lobby también fijaron sus ojos en él. No entiende que está pasando y afortunadamente o desafortunadamente se topa con Sarah quien haciéndole una seña le invita a pasar a su oficina -John me agrada que hayas establecido una relación por fin, pero evita presumirla de está manera tan...escandalosa- el doctor se encuentra altamente confundido y su sentimiento se ve reflejado en sus facciones, por lo que la Beta frente a él decide disipar sus dudas - ¿no sabes qué es lo que está mal verdad?- con una suave risa la doctora se gira y rebusca en su bolso, cuando encuentra el objeto deseado se lo tiende a John - Míralo tu mismo... déjame ver si tengo desmaquillante, si no simplemente con crema se quitará- El alfa abre el pequeño espejo y observar las marcas de labios pertenecientes a su Omega bien marcadas en su piel con el color rojo que observó en los labios de su amado antes de partir al trabajo, deja escapar una risa ronca y ahora está ansioso por volver a su hogar para castigar a ese travieso detective.

Después de limpiarse adecuadamente John inició su jornada y como si el destino jugara en su contra cada paciente que pasaba por su consultorio era Omega. El día pasó también para su amado Omega quién decidido a avanzar en su caso actual fue con Molly a la morgue motivo por el cual no se dio cuenta de los mensajes que su pareja le había mandado.

15:09  
Voy a castigarte tan duro cuando llegue a casa que no caminarás por días.

15:20  
Tal vez quieras pedirme una disculpa soldado, eso ayudaría a qué tú castigo sea más placentero.

16:15  
Si estás ignorándome solo para probar que en serio te castigaré lo estás consiguiendo.

17:30  
Voy camino a casa, me las vas a pagar soldado. Última advertencia.

Sherlock se encontraba saliendo del Barts cuando sintió la vibración que causó el último mensaje; una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, estaba a punto de conseguir justo lo que quería...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Llegaron a Baker Street casi al mismo tiempo, John estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escuchó un auto detrás de él, al voltearse consiguió ver a su amado Omega pagándole al conductor y éste le regaló una coqueta sonrisa cuando sus miradas se encontraron.  
El alfa abrió la puerta y dejó que su pareja pasara primero -hueles a un montón de omegas- susurró el detective al pasar a su lado, subieron las escaleras rápidamente y procediendo a besarse como si no se vieran en años.  
\- Ve a la habitación te alcanzo en un segundo- Dijo John apartando de los hombros de su Omega el abrigo que llevaba y él también despojándose de la prenda - Pero capitán yo estaba pensando en que podríamos divertirnos un poco, probando otras supeficies del departamento...- Sherlock comenzó a avanzar hacia la cocina deshaciéndose de sus prendas y revelando a su alfa el bien formado cuerpo que tenía, con un gruñido el alfa imitó los movimientos del menor.

Ambos ahora se encontraban desnudos y con un rápido movimiento el Omega se subió a la mesa del comedor abriendo las piernas he invitando a su alfa a tomarlo en aquella posición -Alguien está muy ansioso... después de lo que hiciste esta mañana de verdad crees que mereces tener mi nudo llenándote una y otra vez?- Sherlock gimió con abandono, de verdad necesitaba el nudo de John dentro de él pues ahora su lubricante natural estaba dejando la mesa totalmente hecha un desastre- Le hice una pregunta soldado- reprochó el mayor- creo que en verdad tendré que castigarte bebé, baja de la mesa y muéstrame ese precioso trasero... ah no olvides contarlos amor- mientras aquellas palabras eran dichas por el alfa el más joven cumplió con las indicaciones.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó en el departamento fueron gemidos y números contados difícilmente por el sonrojado detective que trataba de buscar un poco de fricción contra la mesa pero los movimientos de John se acompasaban perfectamente a los movimientos de cadera de Sherlock, después de 20 azotes el trasero del Omega se encontraba de un rojo brillante y el lubricante no paraba de escurrir por sus muslos creando una imagen totalmente pecaminosa que no hizo más que motivar al alfa a penetrar con fuerza el agujerito de su pareja. -JOHN, JOHN, AGHN JAWWWN- El omega no paraba de gemir mientras el doctor lo penetraba dando directamente en su próstata, un azote sacó a Sherlock de su trance - esa no es la manera correcta de dirigirte a tu superior soldado, ¡¿Cómo debes llamarme omega?!- John estaba arremetiendo con más fuerza de la necesaria dentro de la entrada goteante del detective causando que éste gimiera sin control y casi perdiendo la cabeza, era el único que podía despejar su mente de una manera tan placentera para ambos- CAPITÁN OH SÍ CAPITÁN JUSTO AHÍ- el Omega no aguantaría un segundo más y sabía que John tampoco, podía percibir el nudo de John formándose en la base de su polla mientras sus testículos chocaban acompasadamente contra su perineo.

-¿ Estás a punto de correrte mi amor? puedo sentirlo aprietas mi polla deliciosamente, pero esto es un castigo ¿no es así? - John hizo una pausa pero sus embestidas nunca cesaron- no voy a anudarte Sherlock, no hasta que me lo ruegues, podemos estar así toda la noche...- el olor del alfa estaba enloqueciendo a Sherlock y de verdad ansiaba tener el semen caliente de su alfa dentro de él - Jo- John tu nudo dámelo, dame tu Ngh-do por favor John... capitán- el alfa retiró su miembro de la entrada de Sherlock, sabía que si permanecía otro rato no iba a aguantar más- ¿John? Jawwwwn por favor, no aguanto más- el sonrojo que se esparcía por toda la piel blanquecina del Omega estaba volviendo loco a John y lo que pasó a continuación lo dejó sin aliento...

En un rápido movimiento el Omega introdujo tres de sus largos dedos para darse placer, el alfa no aguantó ni un minuto viendo esta acción llevarse a cabo y con brusquedad apartó los dedos del agujerito de su pareja -Esto es una falta grave soldado, parece que tendré que azotarte aún más- -Sí capitán, castíguene... ah- John propinó aún más azotes al abusado trasero del Omega y éste estaba disfrutando más que nunca. John no aguanto más y de un rápido movimiento metió su polla dentro de la resbaladiza entrada, le dió vuelta a Sherlock y viéndose a los ojos se corrieron casi al mismo tiempo.

Cargando el poco peso del detective y sin sacar su nudo de él el doctor los trasladó a la habitación del Omega.  
\- ¿Ya no estás enojado?- preguntó suavemente Sherlock que reposaba en el pecho del rubio - Nunca lo estuve, simplemente quise disfrutar de el maravilloso sexo con mi travieso Omega, además ahora tu también tienes marcas y estás son más difíciles de quitar- susurró el alfa amasando uno de los redondos glúteos del moreno.

-Te amo- susurró medio dormido Sherlock -Yo también te amo, y espero poder probar un poco de ese labial directamente de tu boca mañana...-  
con una pequeña risa la pareja se quedó dormida.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer smut espero les haya gustado xoxo


End file.
